Doraemon in Italy
Doraemon in Italy refers to the Italian adaptation of the Doraemon series in Italy. Manga An Italian version of the manga was released by Star Comics in Italy sometime in 2003. A total of six compilation volumes were released. The Malaysian Gempaz Starz releases were followed the choices too. Anime 1979 anime Doraemon (1979 anime) was dubbed in Italian twice when released in Italy. The first Italian dub was aired on Rai 2 in November 1982, marking the first European country to air the anime series. A total of 109 episodes were dubbed. Reruns later aired on Junior TV, Supersix, Odeon TV, and Tv7 Pathè. The second Italian dub was produced by Mediaset in 2003. It was originally aired on Italia 1, but was later moved to Boing and Hiro. A total of 993 episodes were dubbed. Unlike the first dub, the Japanese names of every character were retained since the death of Fujiko F. Fujio in 1996, who had died at the time, "I hope that the Asian region will be reorganized into a Japanese transliteration", Italy being the one of the country to retain the Japanese names, even though Italy is not a part of Asian region and it was Europe instead. All the voice actors from the first dub were replaced with new voice actors. Changes *The opening theme in both dubs have been replaced with a new theme. The opening theme of the first dub was "Il gato Doraemon" (Doraemon the cat), performed by the Italian musicians, Guido and Maurizio De Angelis (also known as Oliver Onions). The ending theme was an Italian dub of Boku Doraemon and was performed by I nostri figli. The opening and ending theme of the second dub was "Doraemon", performed by the Italian singer and actress, Cristina D'Avena. However, as the dub progressed, the intro were uses different clips. *The episodes in the second dub are re-ordered instead of dubbing the Japanese episode order chronologically. *The second dub originally did not have the episode title card sequence, but rather displayed the name of the episode, which was then read by Doraemon, during the beginning of the episode. However, as the dub progressed, the episode title card sequence was eventually retained. *The first dub and second dub were almost uncensored. Character name changes The following name changes only apply to the first dub. *Nobita - Guglielmo "Guglia" Guglielminetti *Shizuka - Susy *Gian - Giangi *Suneo - Zippo Voice cast *Doraemon - Liù Bosisio (first dub), Graziella Polesinanti (early films), Pietro Ubaldi (second dub). *Nobita - Massimo Corizza (first dub; first voice), Marco Joannucci (first dub; second voice), Alessio Cigliano (early films), Davide Garbolino (second dub) *Shizuka - Carla Comaschi (first dub), Federica Valenti (second dub) *Gian - Luca Bosisio (first dub), Luca Bottale (second dub) *Suneo - Fabrizio Vidale (first dub), Patrizia Scianca (second dub) *Tamako - Carla Comaschi (first dub), Francesca Rossiello (early films), Elda Olivieri (second dub) *Nobisuke - Bruno Cattaneo (early films), Cesare Rasini (second dub) *Dorami - Laura Boccanera (second dub), Serena Clerici (second dub) *Jaiko - Jolanda Granato (second dub) *Sewashi - Renata Bertolas (second dub), Massimo Di Benedetto (second dub; one episode only) *Dekisugi - Barbara Cinquatti (second dub) *Sensei - Gianni Giuliano (first dub), Sergio Romanò (second dub) *Gian's mother - Rosalba Bongiovanni (second dub) *Shizuka's mother - Rita Savagnone (first dub), Marina Thovez (second dub) *Suneo's mother - Ada Maria Serra Zanetti (first dub), Elisabetta Spinelli (second dub). 2005 anime An Italian dub of Doraemon (2005 anime) has aired on Boing since March 3, 2014. The dub is produced by Boing. The voice actors from the second dub of the 1979 anime (except for Renata Bertolas, for some reasons) reprise their roles. As of 2019, a total of 123 episodes have been dubbed. Changes *The opening theme has been replaced with the same Italian theme used in the second dub of the 1979 anime, except this time with clips from various episodes of the 2005 anime. However, as the dub progressed, the intro were uses different clips. Voice cast *Doraemon - Pietro Ubaldi *Nobita - Davide Garbolino. *Shizuka - Federica Valenti. *Gian - Luca Bottale *Suneo - Patrizia Scianca *Tamako - Elda Olivieri *Nobisuke - Cesare Rasini *Dorami - Serena Clerici *Jaiko - Jolanda Granato *Sewashi - Davide Garbolino *Dekisugi - Barbara Cinquatti *Sensei - Sergio Romanò *Gian's mother - Rosalba Bongiovanni *Shizuka's mother - Marina Thovez *Suneo's mother - Elisabetta Spinelli Films Currently, a few of the Doraemon films have been dubbed into Italian. * Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur 2006 (December 24, 2013 on theaters) * Doraemon: Nobita's Chronicle of the Moon Exploration (January 23, 2020 on theaters) Video Games Doraemon: Story of Seasons released in Italy on 2019 and translated in Italian, making the first ''Doraemon ''video game to be released on Italy. Gallery Italytitlecard.jpg|An Italian Doraemon title card. The background is changed to an icy blue color. 1599px-Flag_of_Italy.svg.png|The flag of Italy in the current day. Videos Doraemon Italian Opening zh:哆啦A夢在意大利 Category:Doraemon outside Japan